Resurgence
by These Rays of Light
Summary: At the height of the New Republic, a man tainted by scandals of his own awakens – setting into motion a series of events which will affect the fate of the Galaxy. Can he save the New Republic, and its ideals he holds dear, or will it fall once more? - Currently on Hiatus


In a remote world, separated by vast distances one man lay still in a hospital room – still held in cryogenic stasis. He had laid there for countless years, isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Many of his doctors had come and gone, replaced one by one as time aged them but left this unique patient unaged and unaltered from the day he had first came here, many years ago.

However, this particular day would not pass as it had for the previous forty years – none of the doctors on staff that day could have predicted what would have happened. They had sat by the side of this patient for many years, waiting for a sign of life – a sign that perhaps this was not just another brain dead patient but an actual human being. However, this was a fleeting hope until now – to the nurse on duty that night it appeared as if, just maybe, this patient was finally waking from a coma, and was now ready to be brought back into the realm of the living from his frozen state.

-v-L-r-

Yvana Sarden had been a nurse for nearly twenty seven years now, and she had experienced enough of the medical field in those years to know that most days were simple routines – never changing from one to another. And then there were days like this one, when the unexpected could suddenly happen.

This particular patient had been here for forty three years as of today, and it appeared that much of the information on his file had been censored by some higher authority. She knew that it wasn't anyone from the Empire, not only had the Empire been gone for several years now, this particular medical facility was on the fringes of the Galaxy – hidden from the corrupting influence of that organization.

_It must have been the doctor or the chief_ she concluded.

She was broken from her reverie by a sudden sound from the brain wave machine which was hooked up to the patient. That machine was there so that the staff of the facility could look for any signs of brain activity in their patients, particularly those who had been frozen in an unique process which somehow left their brains able to function.

However, this patient, Patient 2312, had been in a coma induced by a state of shock and severe blood loss when he had come into the facility all those years ago, and many had thought over the years that he was simply a brain-dead vegetable. But this facility was the best, and the most expensive in the galaxy, and as long as the credits continued to flow in there was no urgency to disconnect '2312'.

Now, the brain wave detector continued to sprout out signals of brain activity, signs that he was waking up from his coma, and could be brought out of stasis.

She walked over to the intercom nearby, and called for Doctor Maçoise, he would certainly know what to do.

Several moments later Doctor Maçoise finally walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he inquired, as he walked over to the informational chart.

"It appears that 2312 is now waking up – his brain is beginning to show signs of actual activity. Do you think it's time to wake him from the stasis?"

"Perhaps it is. We'll need to call in a few of the specialized doctors; I'm not expert in this field myself."

-v-L-r-

Several hours later, and Patient 2312 could now be found in an enclosed room which was filled with numerous doctors and their assistants. Medical terms which would not be understood by the general populace were thrown around casually, and the preparations for the 'resurrection' of the Patient were almost complete.

All that remained was to begin to ease the body of the Patient back into working order – back into proper functionality. Nothing major was out of order, a vast difference from how the Patient had originally been 43 years prior when he first came in. The vital organs were all functioning, the injuries were gone – now replaced by scars which marred the otherwise near-perfect skin of this Patient, an obvious aristocrat when he had lived.

The countdown had begun for the moment when the patient was supposed to wake from his slumber, and as the moments ticked down the tension in the room began to escalate almost instantaneously. Although this form of stasis had been used many times over, it had never lasted for so long and never been used on a patient who had originally been so damaged.

"He should be waking within a few moments," one of the assistants stated, as all eyes were on the patient.

And then finally, everyone saw it. A movement of a finger which would have gone unnoticed had it not been for the undue attention placed on the figure in front of them. Several of the doctors were eager to see the progress of the patient, and to find out more about the patient. The mysterious figure who had removed information on the patient had also done the same with simple personal information which could not be derived by simple medical tests – things like the name, and so on and so forth. Attempts to do a DNA test were met with the unfortunate fact that the DNA was not found anywhere in the local system, and the galactic record had been deleted by the Empire. Perhaps this was an enemy of the state, a man dangerous to the Empire in its infancy.

Finally, moments later, the man woke. He immediately shied away from the bright lights which illuminated the room, and attempted to get up. These attempts were met with a sudden flash of pain – his limbs were not accustomed to movement after 43 years of a lack thereof.

"Where… where am I?"

"You are on the Medical Facility on Liikil IV, on the fringe of the Galaxy. You've been here for quite some time, 43 years to be exact. Do you remember who you are?" A doctor replied, as the group waited for some response.

"Yes. Finis."

"Is that your first name? Where are you from?"

"Yes, and I'm also from the Lytton Sector." the patient replied in the accent characteristic of the Core Nobles and Aristocrats.

"Do you remember your familial name?"

"Of course. Valorum. Finis Valorum."

-v-L-r-

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. It would certainly make me feel much better if you reviewed this if you've come this far. It won't take long and I'll definitely make my day. **

**This is going to be a multi-chaptered story, and I'll have the next part up soon. Until then, Adieu!**


End file.
